Electrochemical measurements are a convenient technique by which to determine the concentration of one or more analytes in a given sample. Devices have been described which enable electrochemical tests to be carried out very simply and quickly and which provide an almost immediate result. An example of such a device is that described in WO 03/056319. The electrochemical device described in this document employs a microelectrode, which helps to provide extremely rapid results and also to minimise the required sample volume. Such devices are therefore useful in the medical field where low sample volume is a key requirement.
However, a disadvantage of electrochemical devices described to date is the low precision of the measured result. This can be a particular problem in the medical field where precision and reproducibility of results are of paramount importance. New electrochemical methods and devices are therefore required which provide a higher degree of precision.